ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Myles Bots (Second Team)
The Myles Bots are a group of adolescent protectors who defend the human race from any known Supervillain or planetary threat that targets the Earth for any plot regarding it and its most important figures. History Preliminary Forming the Elite Force Act The Birthday Sections are formed and among them is a senior but unfortunately a mild argument invokes his banishment from the series whilst the incident triggers the Elite Force Act and starts to sever the city beyond repair. But luckily, Zachary comes to his senses and enlists augmented CSI genius Barry Allen, mutant crocodile humanoid Bray Wyatt and elite millionaire Chip Moneyclip (formerly team legend Negro) into the document where the trio are determined to end the Grizzly Empire for good. However, Zachary, Barry, Bray and Chip were all in for a surprise in the form of none other than Negro's old adversaries Tui and Ron McCullough (the owner of the business Sticks and Stones) who made it their missions to kill Chip Moneyclip in vengeance. Adversary Venegance The two then charge one at a time with Tui charging first and trying to kill Negro in psychotic revenge. Thankfully, a Colonel comes to the team's rescue and sacrifices himself to end Tui once and for all. However, Ron McCullough gets back at the trio by attacking them and Bray shoots the governor. Unfortunately, the villainous official lets go just as the mutant is losing his balance and falls to his death as he lands on the ground hard tragically ending his own life. The governor then gets away while the teenagers are left bereft as they visited the late mutant's grave at Linden City Cemetery and placed a hologram in the Homebase Grotto for the Fallen and make it their mission to avenge Bray's death and defeat McCullough while Barry notices Chip's creaking limbs and neck as he starts to fear for the millionaire's life. The duo later run into famous country star Levi Weston (really Brody Romero's brother Aiden) for a brief time as they adopted the McDuck children and met the Foster Gang for the first time in 11 months. The Golden Soldiers After Ron returns to the scene, Chip sees the opportunity of a lifetime to defeat the Grizzly Empire in order to avenge Bray once and for all. When Barry was attacked by the wicked governor, Chip allows himself to be attacked by Ron and later gains fire powers in order to seal Ron (who lost a leg in the explosion that followed) into the bottom of a volcano never to darken a doorway again. Tui survived but he was immediately ousted as the villain by a now-vengeful Max Steel who forms a group of criminals that help him kill the cold-hearted Kraangdroid. Meanwhile, powerpuff girl Bunny tries her best to join the resistance and is met with disaster at every corner whilst a female green lantern corps member and a group of flightless birds that are associated with the Green Lantern Corps try to help her with her emotional gain. Make It Rain Though the alliance didn't last long, the Myles Bots remained undeterred and are completely determined to take Ice Bear down and save the world from his clutches after its discovered that the villainous head had formed an alliance with the Grizzly Empire survivors brought out of hiding by Max Steel and a now-revived Arx and Ice Bear manipulating the public and having the already-misguided Boys Next Door kidnap Webby Vanderquack was the breaking point for the main Myles Bots to defeat Ice once and for all. The subsequent battle wound up knocking the team members off one by one until only Zachary was left to which Ice uses the detonating barrels that are intended to kill Webby and Zachary thus further instigating the superhero war between the public and the superheroes. Story of War But luckily, Webby is rescued while Zachary shoots the barrels with a handgun thus blowing up the plane. Despite this, Zachary survives due to his bionic upgrades in the previous episode while Ice Bear is immediately killed in the ensuing explosion thus avenging the emotional destruction of Zachary's friends and family as well as rendering Max Steel helpless as he is also killed and leaving Arx to become the head of the final two survivors of Grizzly Empire. However, things start to go out of hand as a frog pageant goes awry and Jelly reveals her true colors as she murders Organization mole Mr. Ranger while chaos ensues with the villainous Ice Bear's final plot causing the Coopers to look like they've perished thus costing the Myles Bots their newfound popularity. Worse, slander continues to rise as the Government captures ex-mayor turned slandering victim Roger Doofenshmirtz, adventuring apprentice Webby Vanderquack, fan nerd Wally T, mutant sensei Master Splinter, unofficial mascot Pascal and kid alien hero Heatblast as well as the other Birthday Sections in light of them being framed for the incidents as well as the death of an octopus that serves as a royal pet. The End of Grizzly Empire Thankfully, Zachary finally puts thee Elite Force Aft to good use as he enlists the aid of reality-warping demon Bill Cipher, violence deity Ares, self-entitled celestial Ego and popular children idol Captain Underpants to defeat the evil Arx who reveals himself to be a still-living Shelby Forthright. The quartet then aided the Birthday Sections in defeating his allies Steeves and the Priest. However, several of the members were killed in a national attempt to keep the Exchange (the upcoming villains for the spinoff series) alive. Fortunately, Zachary manages to take down the survivors of Grizzly Empire whilst penguin adolescent TheCodyMaverick manages to kill the head of the criminal organization (which turns out to be Shelby Forthright himself) by slicing his head off ending the Empire's reign of terror once and for all. Myles Bots Buy N' Large's Fall from Grace and Formation The remains of Shelby were buried within the corners of the Arkham Dimension, and Buy N' Large was given custody to mayor Gale Griffin. Miss Ackerman learned of what happened and promised to keep it a secret, while it seemed Festus had fell into a bottomless pit during Zachary's final confrontation with the Grizzly Empire and perished during the battle as well. The other people who also knew the incident were Splinter, Super Shredder, their shared daughter Karai, the McDuck family and the native bird Kevin and her chicks despite their mild lack of sapience. A month later, Bunny (Double G's former right-hand) finally gains confidence through his rivalry with the Myles Bots, but he wound up having Perry the Platypus forbade Zachary from being his friend again and swore that the now-matured man will never endanger another young partner again. Bunny soon left the city after this, choosing to make the right decision for himself. Miss Ackerman soon retired from her career as a teacher and went on to become an apprentice to the Myles Bots. Despite his death, Shelby's legacy as a criminal mastermind and homicidal maniac would live on for years. Whilst the people of Linden City were relieved at the Joker's final and ultimate defeat, they still feared his destructive legacy. Fortunately, Zachary started using the adolescent prodigies for the greater good of humanity, honoring their veterans' legacy. One of the group's members, Ares (who coincidentally would be the member of the Myles Bots that helped rebuild Brown Bear Incorporated) stated that there are 9,453 active Myles Bots that are divided into approximately 200 separate groups. The Exchange continued the rest of their work in secret for years after the incident a few years before their leader's announcement in the prologue of The End?. Start of Bionic War Captain Underpants, Ares and a now-recruited Za-Naron then run into a criminal group and they have immediately dispatched of them by driving them insane. However, Zachary and Carmen reach their first major argument in eleven months and the incident wound up having Louie Duck being branded a fugitive while his friend Webby Vanderquack was kidnapped by Troublemaker's henchmen who were under masquerade as government agents, the girl having her memories erased and being separated from her family permanently. Worse, Ares was killed by the group and everyone starts to develop their own delusions against Zachary and/or the Myles Bots and decide to lynch them for that reason no thanks to Felicity Steppenpuff who revealed her true colors as a con artist in cahoots with Beardo Forthright and the Troublemaker. Zachary, Captain Underpants, Za-Naron and the Wreck-It Ralph crew then decide to create a time machine to return the late Shelby Forthright's posthumous inventions to their original timeline so they will be safe from Beardo's wrath. Attack at AFV Stage At that point, Xorn arrived with Felicity and several of Troublemaker's soldiers and the misguided extremist revealed himself to be Beardo Forthright in disguise as he electrocuted his co-creations' AIs. The vengeful group then tried to kill everyone present including Zachary, fugitive country star Levi Weston, babysitter Penny and Beau-Line manager Madam Rebecca Thompson. However, Zachary and the Gang manage to escape but Beardo pushes them, Levi and Penny off a ledge to their deaths so he can at the least avenge his brother. But luckily, Rebecca saves them and helps them escape the remaining teenagers as she reveals herself to be the true Bliss saying that she was named Blisstina thus confirming to the Myles Bots and everyone present including Shelby's robots much to their satisfaction that Felicity was indeed a fake. The Killer's Last Laugh Things continue to unfold until eventually the killer is finally revealed as Ice Bear as he kills several people. Ice then pursuits Captain Underpants, adventurous dog-loving teenager Hayley Foster, overly-dramatic alien Zim and Zim's closest companions who are named Task Force A along with confident photographer Pamela Katsopolis as he reveals himself to be a darkness spirit who killed his victims by draining their victims' souls. However, Zim is revealed to be Zachary's long lost noncorporeal brother Devon Delightful and helps Zachary, Underpants and Hayley defeat the faux Ice by using lipstick tasers to scatter the molecules that make up his body restoring the real Ice Bear and avenging everyone the fake one has ever killed while his subordinates were all ensnared or killed including Glomgold's spy who got his soul taken away excluding a dangling Gingy and Homebase fugitives Troublemaker and General Varrick Forthright. Celebrations - Dawn of the Titanic In order to posthumously cover up the tragedies that occurred during Ice Bear's rampage and Zim's true identity, Zachary goes by the name of the Steel Penguin and places a renewed version of the Elite Force Act into action. Ecco Royal prints a special edition of the Daily Planet paper in honor of Superman and his efforts (still upset to the psychopath for trying to manipulate his counterpart during the events of Ordinary Day), headlining it "Beast Vanquished: Years of Terror, Day of Victory". The fake Ice is honorably banished to the Arkham Dimension, with his remains being destroyed by living matter. Afterwards, Zim joins the group as an honorary member. So many happy people attend the citywide party, that all of the usually crowded and busy streets of Metropolis are empty. Later, numerous visibly relieved yet solemn people of Linden City come with candles, to pay their respects to the Lion Guard, who were disbanded during the wake of Superman's transportation to the future. Hence, while Slipknot's monument was redecorated (in the aftermath of Slipknot's rejuvenation), his tomb (now decorated with the Lion Guard mark) still reads: "If you seek his monument, look around you", emphasizing how the Lion Guard's impact on the city guaranteed that the entire world and humanity are still around, first saved from the reality-altering apocalypse, and then from Fake Ice Bear's unstoppable bloodthirsty rampage of apocalyptic proportions. Hypothermia Loss and Reconciliation The party is also attended by Zachary and Devon's siblings and companions. When Mr. Yates enters, Zachary starts off pointing out to the family a newcomer of the Myles Bots, Fabrizio, who was created indirectly by Mrs. Rebellion. After suddenly noticing a distasteful note left for the city by Mr. Yates, River Kress and Perry the Platypus, a startled Zachary stops in mid-speech, before a bomb (implanted in Homebase's core) explodes, destroying Homebase and killing Kress, his crew members, allies, henchangels, and everyone else present, except for Zachary, his loved ones, the civilians, the antagonists, his allies and the Myles Bots. Final Hurrah of Grizzly Empire Fortunately, Zachary does not want to give up with Pamela giving Mr. Yates a warning about what misfortunes befall him. Together with Hayley, Max and Underpants, Zachary reveals that the Grizzly Empire need to realize that their actions have consequences and that the faux Ice Bear has been responsible for the many deaths occurring in Linden City. The Myles Bots invite the members to sing and dance with them, making the members feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access except for Perry who is being rolled out of the scene by the authority. However, the vengeful Mr. Yates, who sees his newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries one last time to kill the Myles Bots. But before he can do so, he is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon thrown by Max Tennyson. Together with the arrogant traitor Peabody who still works with the Grizzly Empire despite the fact that he is not really the killer after all and would eventually become the intellectual alien Grey Matter, Yates rolls out of the border, winding up in the wilderness where he and Peabody themselves are devoured by a big monster. The Best is Yet to Come Following the destruction of Homebase and the end of the Grizzly Empire, Zachary managed to save all crumbling relations between the survivors of the Homebase Destruction and himself while reuniting everyone with their loved ones including Devon and the Katsopolis family. Meanwhile, Pamela attended high school and eventually went on a field trip to a radiation plant where she got bitten by a radioactive Raven and got all the abilities of a bird ala Spider-Man as well as losing her uncle to natural causes. Also, the existence of monsters are revealed by the government and Max Tennyson gets the Omnitrix much to Ben's initial dismay. Then, Perry the Platypus contracts the Arson Flu and spreads it all across the world thus propelling the events conspiring in Operation: Recolonize. Finally, the city is hinted of the Wasp's identity. Broken Beyond Repair Severe Repercussions Contrary to what everyone else thought, their enemies were not done yet and a man behind the killer is revealed to the city while card-themed super infant The Deuce is revealed to be Zachary's genetic daughter after his affair with Raven Queen prior to the villainous offspring's death. Meanwhile, Flintheart Glomgold (revealed to be disguised as Louie Duck) betrays Zachary while Peabody (who survived his death alongside with Bumper Yates Sr.) turns against Glomgold in return with the villains killing his son indirectly, trying to frame Zachary and straining Barbara Thunderman's relationship with her husband Hank running the scar deeper. To that extent, Gwen Tennyson, who got the Omnitrix in place of Max in between months, hands the power over to Peabody leading to him becoming the third and final Grey Matter and partnering him up with Captain Underpants while the Deuce is partnered up with Aiden Romero, galactic bounty hunter Nebula, a game show host and Myles Bot veteran Bill Andersen. Members Current Members 'Captain Underpants' *'Name': Captain Underpants *'Activity': September 1987 - Present *'Description': An alien resembling a human that was legally adopted by a human couple, while he developed super powers. However, years of love and adoration resulted in C.U. developing a warm and funny personality, making him an ideal superstar and teammate to the other Myles Bots. 'Grey Matter' *'Name': Grey Matter *'Activity': September 1987 - Present *'Description': A Grizzly Empire spy and the business rival of Zachary Delightful. He is also the formerly adoptive father of Sherman. He formerly served as the right-hand man of Mr. Yates during his and Glomgold's quest to retrieve the Armor of Zeldron but Peabody defected after Mr. Yates caused several wedges, the quest was all in vain and the incident cost the faux Clint Garrison his life after facing a ghost. After becoming the next Grey Matter in Gwen and Max's places, he joined Zachary and the other Myles Bots in stopping the maniacal Empire. 'Lily Loud/The Deuce' |-| The Deuce = |-| Lily Loud = *'Name': Lily Loud/The Deuce *'Activity': October 1987 - Present *'Description': A family girl and one of the honorary members of the group. Unlike her original incarnation, she has a teenager's mindset, slightly more advanced vocality and is a genetic daughter of Zachary Delightful and Raven Queen instead of the youngest child in the Loud family. 'Nebula' *'Name': Nebula *'Activity': October 1987 - Present *'Description': Coming soon... 'Aiden Romero' *'Name': Aiden Romero *'Activity': October 1987 - Present *'Description': Coming soon... Former Members Coming soon... Deceased Members Coming soon... Relationships Allies * Zachary Delightful - Adoptive Father, Caregiver and Benefactor * Carrie Courageous - Adoptive Mother, Emotional Guide and Co-Benefactor * Carmen Delightful - Adoptive Grandmother and Ally * Foster Gang - Hackers, Brokers and Mission Control ** Luke - Team Leader turned Ally ** Trey ** Violet - Official Mission Control turned Ally ** Lily - Official Mission Control turned Ally ** Zigfee ** Mary * Bismuth - Ally * Branch - Veteran, Ally and Auxiliary Teammate * Shelby Forthright's Slave Bots ** Wall-E - Newcomer, Ally and Auxiliary Teammate ** EVE ** M-O ** Defective Slave Bots * Bunny - Newcomer, Ally and Auxiliary Teammate * Principal Karen - Associated Enemy turned Newcomer, Ally and Auxiliary Teammate * Levi Weston - Newcomer, Ally and Auxiliary Teammate * Blisstina - Newcomer, Ally andd Auxiliary Teammate * Double G - Benificiary * Miss Vine - Unknowing Beneficiary * Ruthless - Benificiary * Betty Dong - Ally Enemies * Shelby Forthright - Arch-Enemy and Preliminary Victim * Dark Mayhem - Associated Enemy and Inadvertent Victim * Festus - Enemy * Felicity Steppenpuff - Ally-turned Enemy Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Duo-Franchise Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:False Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Myles Bots Characters